The invention relates to device for carrying toddlers and small children. More particularly, the invention relates to a device, which is worn by a wearer, and permits a toddler or small child to safely and comfortably ride “piggyback” on an adult wearer's back, while well supported thereon.
At the earliest stages of development, children are incapable of locomotion. Accordingly, infant carriers and the like have been devised to comfortably and safely support an infant, while providing a handle for the parent to safely carry the infant from location to location, with one hand. At a certain point, however, it becomes difficult for a parent to carry the baby with such one-handed carrying. Accordingly, infant/baby carriers are designed with a maximum capacity that generally ranges from 20-40 pounds.
As children progress with their development, they begin to crawl, and then eventually to walk. Once a child can walk, the parent's preference (and often the child's as well) is to walk from place to place. Young children, however, quickly grow tired. Even a trip to the store can be too much walking for a beginner.
The most common solution to transporting a small child, with limited walking range, is to use a stroller. Strollers are bulky and cumbersome. They are difficult to travel with, and quickly become a liability when the child suddenly decides to walk instead of riding.
Most devices that have been proposed are suitable for carrying an infant, or a very small child. Few options are available, however, to carry a child that is greater than 40 pounds, or more than 2 years old.
Devices are available for carrying an infant on the front (against the belly) of the wearer. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,450 to Derosier discloses a child carrier that holds the baby in sling in either a facing-in or facing-out position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,655 to Fair et al, on the other hand, discloses a soft carrier for holding a baby on the back of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,277 to Larreategui discloses a child carrier that holds the hold on the side of the wearer—supported by the hip of the wearer. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,186 to Halligan discloses a side saddle holster, which allows a very small child to be supported at the hip of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,067 to Martinson discloses a novelty saddle for entertainment purposes, which allows a child to be carried by an infant while on all fours.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,745 to Harriss discloses a child carrier, which basically consists of a belt for the wearer, and a set of stirrups. Harriss is at best suitable for a much older child—since there are no safety devices—and Harriss relies on the child holding on to the wearer. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,898 to Colombo et al. discloses a waist mounted infant carrier which merely supports the infant's bottom near the waist of the wearer, but relies on the wearer to prevent the infant from falling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,612 to Quimby, Sr. et al, discloses a portable back carrier, for carrying a person. With this device, the child is rather uncomfortably supported by a series of strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 652,352 to Doell describes a device intended for use by firefighters to carry a person on their back.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.